


Talk To Much

by aderyn_merch



Series: Little Happinesses [8]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-23 20:32:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16625936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aderyn_merch/pseuds/aderyn_merch
Summary: Andrew may like Neil's smart mouth, but he doesn't appreciate public feuds with the mob...





	Talk To Much

Andrew Minyard was not normally present for post game interviews. All the other members of the Foxes cycled through press conferences grudgingly, but Andrew’s perceived psychosis and tendency towards short and explicit answers had expelled him from the rotation during his first year. So when Andrew followed Neil before the cameras after the first game of the season, the reporters were a little wary. They chose the safest route and directed all of their questions at Neil.   
They were the usual questions about the game, the foxes win, and Neil’s predictions for this season. They asked him how it was being vice-captain, and how the new recruits were fitting into the line.   
And then they made the mistake of bringing up Riko.  
“Neil Josten,” asked a reporter, “considering your public feud with Riko Moriyama last season, how do you feel about Riko’s suicide following the championship game?”  
Neil tilted his head. “You know,” he said, indicating to anyone who knew him that his mouth was about to get out of line, “Everyone talks about that like it’s some big tragedy. And sure, a decent exy player is dead. But if you’re asking if I’m upset, or guilty over Riko’s death, I’m not. Yeah, he was a hero to a lot of people, but those people never saw what he really was. He put on a nice public face, but behind that he was a psychotic, abusive, stuck up–“ And Andrew’s hand clamped over Neil’s mouth.  
“He’s done with that question.” Andrew said. Neil went silent and Andrew pulled his hand away. The reporters just stared. Several of them shuffled through notebooks looking for a question that didn’t reference Riko. Finally a woman near the back cleared her throat.   
“There are rumors circling around the internet, that you, Mr. Josten, are currently dating a member of the USC Trojans. Could you confirm that?”  
Neil looked a bit surprised. “What?” he demanded. “Where the hell did that come from? I’m not dating a Trojan I’m–“  
Andrew’s hand slammed over Neil’s mouth again. “He’s taken. Not by a Trojan. And he’s done here. Goodbye.” Still keeping his hand over Neil’s mouth, Andrew dragged Neil back into the locker room. Andrew removed his hand from Neil’s mouth.   
“What was that for?” Neil asked.  
“Coach promised me a bottle of Johnnie Walker if I could get you through the interview tonight without you pissing off the mafia.”  
Neil quirked an eyebrow. “I didn’t know you’re cooperation was that cheap.”  
“Coach owes me whiskey,” Andrew said, “I didn’t say that you didn’t owe me anything for playing your retainer.”  
“Name it,” Neil said.  
Andrew turned away. “Roof, tonight.” he said without looking back. “You’ll make it worth my while.”


End file.
